the king and his servant
by shirocchin
Summary: Demi alasan ingin mempererat tali persahabatan sesama murid kelas 1-A, Kirishima Eijirou membuat sebuah permainan bernama 'One Day King' alias menjadi raja sehari. Permainan iseng yang memungkinkan sang raja memilih satu pelayan untuk menemaninya seharian penuh./"Jadi, raja hari ini—Todoroki!"/"Aku memilih Midoriya sebagai pelayanku."/ [shouto/izuku]


Demi alasan ingin mempererat tali persahabatan sesama murid kelas 1-A, Kirishima Eijirou membuat sebuah permainan bernama 'One Day King' alias menjadi raja sehari. Permainan iseng yang memungkinkan sang raja memilih satu pelayan untuk menemaninya seharian penuh./"Jadi, raja hari ini—Todoroki!"/"Aku memilih Midoriya sebagai pelayanku."/Berdoa saja semoga kepolosan sang pelayan tak direnggut raja modus.

* * *

 **The king and his servant**

 **Todoroki Shouto x Midoriya Izuku**

 **Boku no Hero Academia (c) Kouhei Horikoshi**

 **Warnings : maybe fluff, ooc, shouto kebanyakan modus**

* * *

Midoriya Izuku terkadang tak bisa memahami jalan pikiran seorang Kirishima Eijirou yang unik dan di luar dugaan. Seperti saat seminggu yang lalu pemuda berambut merah membara memanggil seluruh penghuni kelas 1-A untuk berkumpul di ruang rekreasi. Tinggal bersama di _dormitory_ memang membuat intensitas bertatap muka sesama murid semakin sering, dan Kirishima menyadari satu hal. Meski kini mereka sudah berada dalam naungan satu atap, hubungan beberapa murid tidak terjalin begitu baik dan Kirishima merasa terganggu. Ayolah, kelas pahlawan harus kompak dan memiliki jalinan pertemanan yang erat, bukan? Terutama si pemilik _quirk_ ganda—Todoroki Shouto yang selalu terlihat lesu (padahal memang seperti itu ekspresinya sejak dulu), meski akhir-akhir ini sering menempel pada Izuku dan Tenya. Tapi bukan itu masalahnya. Kirishima ingin menciptakan sebuah permainan yang bisa membuat hubungan satu sama lain makin erat dan... intim.

Ketika ia mengusulkan sebuah permainan bernama Raja Sehari, murid perempuan protes karena permainan absurd itu merugikan pihak kaum hawa. Kirishima menenangkan Ochako dan Ashido yang sempat tak setuju dengan idenya, berkata bahwa para gadis mendapat hak sama. Mereka bisa menjadi Ratu Sehari. Yang paling semangat tentu saja Bakugou Katsuki—pemuda dengan bakat ledakan yang hobi menyiksa orang.

Sang raja terpilih bisa memilih sendiri pelayan yang diinginkan untuk menemaninya seharian. Raja bisa melakukan apapun pada pelayan asal tidak melanggar batas. Ngomong-ngomong, daripada mempererat tali persahabatan, sepertinya permainan absurd tersebut lebih mirip sandiwara majikan dan peliharaan. Kirishima tak peduli, yang penting hubungan satu dengan yang lain bisa terjalin lebih dalam.

Dan, seketika Kirishima menyesal karena detik itu juga Katsuki terpilih menjadi raja pertama dan pemuda itu memilihnya sebagai pelayan. Semua yang hadir saat perkumpulan itu memandang penuh iba pada Kirishima.

Saat ini, pengundian kembali dimulai. Jarum jam menunjuk angka sepuluh malam. Uraraka Ochako yang setengah mengantuk tampak ogah-ogahan sambil bersandar di bahu Ashido.

"Aku ingin jadi Ratu Sehari supaya aku bisa menjadikan Bakugou-kun sebagai pelayan— _hoaahmm_." Gadis itu menguap tak bersemangat.

"Apa kau bilang, hah muka bulat?" Katsuki langsung mengamuk mendengarnya. Ochako menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah pemuda berambut ash blonde, sedetik kemudian bersembunyi di balik punggung Ashido.

"Tidak ada yang menginginkan pelayan kasar seperti Bakugou- _chan_ , _kero_. Bisa-bisa dia menyakiti sang raja,"celetuk Tsuyu kalem.

"Sudahlah. Lebih baik kita segera undi siapa raja selanjutnya." Kirishima mencoba mendinginkan suasana yang sedikit memanas. Padahal dalam hati ia setuju dengan Ochako.

Izuku yang duduk di sebelah Shouto merasakan jantungnya berdebar. Ketika yang lain penuh semangat ingin menjadi raja, Izuku justru tak enak dengan status tertinggi. Ia tak bisa membayangkan memiliki pelayan seperti Shouto misalnya, membayangkannya membuat pemuda hijau itu merinding. Meski sekarang Shouto tampak lebih hangat dan bersahabat, Izuku masih belum terbiasa.

"Siaaalll! Padahal aku ingin sekali jadi raja!" Teriakan kesal Kirishima menggema.

"Siapa yang jadi, hah?"semprot Katsuki tak sabar.

"Yang jadi raja hari ini sampai besok—Todoroki. _Man_ , kau beruntung sekali."

Kirishima dengan setengah hati menepuk pundak Shouto, pemuda itu tak bereaksi apa pun hanya mengangguk pelan. Kaminari yang disuguhi reaksi datar seperti itu malah tersulut. Pemuda listrik menepuk-nepuk keras bahu Shouto.

"Kau harusnya senang, _buddy_."

"Oh,ya. Aku senang. Jadi, aku boleh memilih pelayanku?" Di luar dugaan, diam-diam Shouto antusias.

Kirishima mengangguk."Ya, kau boleh siapapun. Aku yakin semua—kecuali Bakugou—rela-rela saja jadi pelayan seorang raja sepertimu."

"Kau dilarang memilih cewek-cewek seksi seperti Yaomomo, Ashido, Uraraka— _arrghh_!" Mineta menjerit ketika Jirou Kyouka menusuk telinganya dengan _earphone_.

"A-aku tak keberatan sih terpilih jadi pelayan Todoroki, dia kan tampan,"Ashido berbisik pada Ochako di sebelahnya.

"Kau—jangan berani memilihku, _hanbun yaro_. Kalau sampai memilihku aku akan membunuhmu detik ini juga, brengsek!" Belum apa-apa Katsuki sudah mengeluarkan ancaman legendarisnya.

Shouto berujar datar,"Aku tak punya keinginan memiliki pelayan bersifat memberontak sepertimu."

"HAH APA KAU BILANG? HAH?"

"Jangan ribut, Bakugou." Kirishima memperingatkan.

"Aku memilih Midoriya." Shouto menunjuk pemuda di sebelahnya, membuat Izuku terkejut.

"Woii! Bukankah kau sudah dekat dengan Midoriya? Kenapa tak pilih yang lain?" Kaminari protes. Pemuda itu langsung menciut ketika Shouto memberinya tatapan gelap mengerikan.

"Aku ingin mengenal Midoriya lebih dekat."

 _Uhukkk!_

Yang barusan itu—kenapa sangat frontal dan mengandung motif tersembunyi, ya?

Para gadis sibuk berbisik satu sama lain, sepertinya menggosip.

"Bagaimana? Kau bilang raja boleh memilih siapa pun sebagai pelayannya." Shouto menatap Kirishima.

"Ehh- _e-etto_ , tentu saja. Memang seperti itu peraturannya. Jadi, Midoriya. Apa kau mau jadi pelayan Todoroki?"

Izuku merasa kejang di tempat. Ia memang lega tak terpilih menjadi raja, tapi terpilih sebagai pelayan Todoroki Shouto? Bagaimana ia harus bersikap? Izuku menoleh ke arah pemuda berhelai dwi warna. Shouto memandangnya, menunggu jawaban. Entahlah, dari tatapan matanya sepertinya Shouto tidak akan berbuat jahil dan nakal. Ini masih lebih baik daripada menjadi pelayan Bakugou. Akhirnya, Izuku mengangguk pelan dengan ekspresi kikuk.

" _Yosh_! Sudah diputuskan! Selamat untuk kalian berdua!" Kirishima berseru. Kenapa caranya memberi memberi ucapan selamat sedikit ambigu ya, seperti menyelamati pengantin baru.

"Kalau begitu, Midoriya. Selamat berjuang memuaskan sang raja baru kita." Kaminari terkekeh.

"M-m-memuaskan?" Izuku melotot.

"Maksud Kaminari adalah—kau harus bekerja keras agar menyenangkan Todoroki, begitu."

"Apa-apaan sih Todoroki itu, kenapa dia tidak memilih lawan jenis?" Ashido masih menggerutu sepanjang menuju kamar.

"Mungkin Todoroki- _san_ tidak tertarik dengan perempuan,"imbuh Yaomomo.

Ashido membelalak."APA? Maksudmu, Todoroki- _kun_ _gay_?"

" _Ssssh_ —maksud Yaomomo, mungkin Todoroki tidak tega jika punya pelayan perempuan dan harus menyuruh-nyuruh, begitu."

"Mending _gay_ sih daripada aseksual,"celetuk Hagakure yang tanpa sadar makin memperkeruh suasana.

Para gadis yang telah mengantuk dan lelah kembali ke kamar masing-masing. Sementara para laki-laki masih sibuk mengobrol dan bermain _game_.

"Hei, Todoroki. Kau tidak mau bergabung dengan kami?" Kirishima melambaikan _game_ keluaran terbaru.

"Aku mengantuk. Midoriya, apa kau ingin tidur?" Shouto beranjak dari posisinya.

"Ya, aku ingin kembali ke kamar. Malam semakin larut, aku tak terbiasa begadang."

"Pengantin baru sudah tidak tahan ingin tidur bersama, hihihi." Kaminari berbisik menggoda pada dua sejoli yang baru saja disahkan menjadi pasangan raja dan pelayan.

"Kaminari- _kun_! Dilarang cakap kotor!" semprot Iida yang sejak tadi mengawasi anak-anaknya(?).

Wajah Izuku merah padam salah tingkah. Pemuda itu nyaris memekik ketika Shouto dengan santai meraih pergelangan tangannya, menggenggamnya erat.

"Raja ingin bergandengan. Pelayan tidak boleh menolak."

Kirishima bersiul memuji Shouto yang agresif. Katsuki yang melihatnya langsung ingin muntah. Dua anak manusia berbeda kepala meninggalkan ruang rekreasi tanpa berkata apa-apa. Pun saat mereka berjalan beriringan menyusuri koridor asrama yang begitu sunyi. Hanya langkah kaki pelan dan detak jantung samar yang terdengar.

"A-anu, Todoroki- _kun_. Kau sudah bisa melepasnya." Izuku bergerak-gerak memberi kode.

"Shouto. Mulai sekarang kau harus memanggilku Shouto. Dan aku akan memanggilmu Izuku. Boleh? Kau tidak boleh menolak."

Izuku berkedip."Eh, soal itu—baiklah, ngg—Shouto- _kun_."

"Aku harus kembali ke kamar." Mereka berhenti di depan kamar Izuku. Shouto masih enggan melepaskan genggaman tangan. Dia ingin terus bersama Izuku.

"Aku ingin tidur bersama Izuku malam ini."

Izuku nyaris muncrat(?).

"A-APA? TIDUR BERSAMA? M-maksudmu—t-tidur yang seperti apa?" Saking panik dan terlanjur berpikir yang bukan-bukan, cara bicara Izuku jadi belepotan.

"Tidur bersama, tidur bersebelahan. Bukankah wajar jika raja menginginkan seorang pelayan menemani tidurnya?" Shouto memandang Izuku dengan tatapan polos. Izuku ingin sekali menepuk wajah datar di depannya.

"Tidak wajar—maksudku, kalau di cerita atau film biasanya raja tidur dengan ratu, bukan dengan pelayan." Izuku pening ke arah mana pembicaraan mereka.

Shouto berpikir sejenak."Kalau begitu, aku akan menjadikanmu ratuku. Dengan begitu kita bisa tidur bersama."

"EEEHH?" Izuku hendak protes, namun Shouto sudah tak _mood_ berbicara lebih lanjut. Pemuda itu langsung melipir ke dalam kamar Izuku.

"Kamar Izuku rapi, ya."

Shouto duduk di atas karpet yang terbentang di lantai, kedua matanya menjelajahi isi kamar Izuku dari sudut satu ke sudut lainnya. _Figure_ All Might berdiri perkasa di atas rak buku. Di sampingnya, sebuah foto Izuku dan seorang wanita paruh baya tengah tersenyum lebar. Itu pasti ibunya Izuku, gumam Shouto. Kemudian bertanya-tanya kenapa ayah Izuku tidak ada di sana.

" _Mou_ , Shouto- _kun_. Aku sudah sangat mengantuk. Bisa kita lanjutkan permainan raja dan pelayan besok saja?" Tubuh Izuku mendarat di atas ranjang. Ia sungguh lelah hari ini, ditambah tak menyangka dirinya terpilih menjadi pelayan Shouto dalam permainan absurd ciptaan Kirishima. Pemuda dengan helaian hijau itu tak menyadari beban tambahan yang naik ke atas ranjang. Ketika dia menoleh, wajah Shouto tepat berada di sampingnya. Wajah itu menghangat dengan senyum tipis samar.

Sesaat Izuku merasa sesak—tidak bisa mengucapkan satu patah kata pun. Mereka terlalu dekat. Saking dekatnya, Izuku bisa mendengar desahan napas Shouto di sampingnya.

"Aku ingin tidur di samping Izuku,"kata Shouto yang lebih terdengar seperti permintaan daripada perintah.

"O-oke."

"Bisa kau mengusap kepalaku?"

"S-seperti ini?" Izuku membelai helaian merah putih Shouto dengan gerakan pelan. Rambut pemuda dengan bekas luka di sisi mata tersebut sangat halus, terjepit di antara celah jemarinya.

"Ya, seperti itu. Nyaman sekali." Shouto membenamkan wajahnya pada tubuh pemuda yang lebih kecil.

Untuk pertama kalinya Shouto merasakan sensasi nyaman yang tak terdefinisasikan. Waktu kecil dulu, ia sering menyelinap ke kamar orang tuanya. Bergelung dalam selimut tebal bersama sang ibu yang dengan sayang mengusap kepalanya hingga ia tertidur. Shouto tak mengerti, aroma memabukkan yang menguar dari tubuh Izuku. Seperti kombinasi rasa apel dan bunga lavender—tunggu. Mungkin itu wangi dari deterjen yang Izuku pakai untuk mencuci sprei di bawah mereka. Shouto tak peduli. Ia semakin erat memeluk pemuda hijau.

" _Oyasumi_." Izuku berbisik rendah di telinga Shouto. Pemuda dalam pelukannya sudah berada di dimensi lain.

Keesokan paginya, Kaminari menatap bengong pada dua manusia yang keluar dari kamar yang sama. Penampilan Shouto dan Izuku sama-sama berantakan dengan rambut yang mencuat ke sana ke mari.

"Kalian tidur bersama sungguhan?"

.

.

Tidak ada satu pun yang berani melontarkan protes ketika melihat seorang Todoroki Shouto yang biasanya kalem dan irit bicara mendadak agresif. Saat jam makan siang di kafetaria, Shouto menyuapi Izuku tanpa memedulikan tatapan terkejut dan horror teman-temannya. Izuku tak berani menolak karena mereka masih terikat permainan raja dan pelayan. Wajahnya memerah hingga ke telinga. Shouto yang tidak peka bahkan mengusap butiran nasi yang menempel di sudut bibir Izuku, kemudian memakannya tanpa beban.

Sebentar—seperti ini kah permainan ciptaan Kirishima yang sesungguhnya? Memang keduanya menunjukkan ketertarikan satu sama lain, bahkan hubungan mereka semakin lama semakin erat. Tapi—kenapa rasanya ganjil, ya?

" _Aw_!" Izuku tanpa sadar menjerit saat tak sengaja ujung tusuk gigi menggores kulit kelingkingnya.

"Deku- _kun_! Kau tidak apa-apa?" Ochako terlihat khawatir.

Shouto dengan sigap langsung berdiri dari posisinya, kemudian mengangkat tubuh Izuku. Menggendongnya dalam posisi _bridal style_.

"Kau terluka! Aku akan membawamu ke ruang Recovery Girl. Bertahanlah, Izuku!"

Shouto yang panik menerobos kerumunan manusia di kafetaria, meninggalkan teman-temannya dalam keadaan shock.

"Eh, anu—menurut kalian, Todoroki terlalu berlebihan nggak sih?" Ashido masih mencerna adegan barusan.

"Todoroki terlihat lebih seperti pelayan daripada raja, _kero_ ,"gumam Tsuyu.

"Mungkin karena dia sangat menyukai Deku- _kun_ , hehe."

"Ochako- _chan_ benar. Todoroki sepertinya menyukai Midoriya- _chan_ , _kero_."

Ashido yang mendengar perkataan Tsuyu mendadak _down_.

Sementara itu, Izuku yang malu luar biasa tak bisa berkata apa pun. Bahkan saat semua mata memandang ke arah mereka. Shouto tak peduli. Prioritasnya saat ini adalah membawa Izuku ke ruang Recovery Girl untuk menyembuhkan lukanya. Ngomong-ngomong, disebut luka sepertinya terlalu berlebihan, karena terlihat seperti goresan biasa. Diludahi sedikit saja juga sembuh.

Tapi begitulah sikap seseorang yang sedang jatuh cinta. Dia akan panik saat melihat orang kesayangannya terluka.

.

.

"Apa jarimu baik-baik saja, Izuku?"tanya Shouto saat keduanya berada di kamar pemuda pemilik _quirk_ ganda. Izuku pernah melihat isi kamar Shouto dari luar, namun belum pernah benar-benar menjejakkan kaki ke dalam. Sebuah kamar yang begitu luas dengan nuansa ketimuran yang kental. Tatami terpasang rapi di atas permukaan lantai. Shouto bilang, ia tak bisa tidur jika tak ada tatami di kamarnya. Izuku bengong. Bukankah Shouto bisa lelap di atas ranjang miliknya, padahal tak ada tatami di kamar Izuku.

Beberapa jam lagi permainan akan berakhir. Sesaat Izuku merasa tidak rela, begitu pun Shouto. Keduanya duduk berhadapan, memandang satu sama lain. Izuku begitu takjub ketika iris matanya bertemu dengan iris _heterochrome_ yang begitu indah. Tanpa sadar jemari kurusnya bergerak ke tempat bekas luka terbakar. Shouto bergeming, terkejut. Belum pernah ada satu pun yang memiliki keberanian untuk menyentuh lukanya seperti yang Izuku lakukan saat ini.

"Lukaku menakutkan, ya?"tanya Shouto saat mendapati reaksi Izuku yang terdiam.

"Sama sekali tidak menakutkan. Ah, luka ini pasti sudah memberimu banyak masalah, ya." Izuku mengusapnya perlahan.

Shouto mengangguk. Tangannya yang bebas menahan gerakan izuku, ia menautkan jemari keduanya dalam satu ikatan erat. Izuku merasakan pembuluh darahnya mengumpul pada satu titik, menciptakan warna merah samar pada kedua belah pipi.

"izuku."

"Ya?"

"Boleh aku menyentuh pipimu?"tanya Shouto singkat. Ia begitu gemas disuguhi pemandangan sepasang pipi bulat kemerahan di depan mata.

Izuku mengangguk. Shouto meraih wajah Izuku, menempatkan kedua telapak tangannya pada kedua belah pipi pemuda yang merona. Sensasi lembut dan kenyal membuat Shouto ketagihan. Tanpa sadar ia meremas pipi Izuku gemas.

" _A-aw_! Pelan-pelan."

"Maaf, Izuku. Aku tidak tahan. Pipimu lucu sekali."

Kemudian hening menyelimuti keduanya.

"Setelah permainan ini berakhir, apa aku masih bisa menyentuh pipimu? Tidur bersamamu? Menggandeng tanganmu seperti malam sebelumnya?" Shouto memecah kesunyian.

Izuku salah tingkah. Meski sikap Shouto berlebihan namun Izuku tak bisa marah—anehnya, ia justru sangat menikmatinya. Shouto menunjukkan sikap yang selama ini jarang ia tunjukkan. Tak ada yang salah dengan segalanya. Izuku menyukainya.

Izuku sadar ia menyukai Shouto.

Shouto juga berpikir demikian.

"Ya. Shouto- _kun_ boleh melakukannya jika memang ingin. Kamarku terbuka lebar untukmu." Izuku tersenyum cerah, hampir menyilaukan.

Shouto terhenyak. Ia sadar betapa dirinya jatuh begitu dalam pada pesona pemuda yang lebih kecil di depannya. Izuku yang telah mencairkan bongkahan es yang menyelimuti hatinya. Izuku yang membuatnya tersenyum setelah sekian lama. Izuku yang mati-matian menyelamatkannya.

Izuku yang selalu memberinya dukungan agar tetap semangat.

Shouto merengkuh tubuh Izuku ke dalam sebuah pelukan tiba-tiba yang membuat sang pemuda hijau membelalakkan mata.

"Aku menyayangimu, Izuku. Sangat." Shouto berbisik rendah di atas kepala Izuku, mengecup helaian hijau yang menguarkan aroma apel.

Izuku merasakan sepasang lengan kekar yang mendekapnya erat, begitu kuat. Wajahnya yang semerah tomat tenggelam dalam dada bidang Shouto. Membalas pelukan sosok terkasihnya, Izuku berbisik.

"Aku juga menyayangi Shouto- _kun_."

Mereka berpelukan selama beberapa menit hingga pintu kamar Shouto mendadak terbuka, menampilkan sosok Kaminari dengan wajah _shock_ dan bengong.

"Ohh—kalian sedang—yah, berpelukan. Oke, maafkan aku."

Kaminari langsung melipir ketakutan saat Shouto menatapnya dengan pandangan murka.

"Ayo ke ruang rekreasi. Sepertinya yang lain sudah berkumpul. Aku penasaran siapa yang jadi raja selanjutnya." Izuku mencoba melepas pelukan Shouto, namun pemuda itu tak bergeming.

"—masih ingin seperti ini. Tubuh Izuku wangi."

"Eh—haha, astaga. Nanti yang lain bisa khawatir jika kita tak muncul."

"Biarkan saja."

"Ya ampun."

Membujuk Shouto yang sedang ingin bermanja susah sekali.

Akhirnya, tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang pergi ke ruang berkumpul karena keduanya jatuh terlelap dalam keadaan memeluk satu sama lain di atas tatami.

.

.

 **AN** : _Hmmm apakah ini? Saya juga gatau wkwkkw. Sebenernya ada adegan mandi bareng di bathtub tapi saya ga jadi masukin karena sangat mesom. Maybe saya masukin di fanfik yang laen wkwkwk._


End file.
